Kgirl says: Haha, asdfjk You
by smellysoap
Summary: AU At Karakura High, there're many classes of social groups. The populars, the cool, the emos, the nerds, the art kids, etc. But if you take people from different groups to become friends, say the cool/violent kids and the popular/moralistic kids, well..
1. Chapter 1

Hi there

Hi there

Mkays, so I only let myself start this story only if I deleted or discontinued one of my other ones.

**Note:** because I needed to delete/discontinue a story, my Code Lyoko: Pentagonal Mishap will be discontinued, and if you want to take it, be my guest. Check my profile for the story :)

So I had a hard time figuring out who the main girl character should be. Since I decided to make this an AU story, I promised myself that I would not make another OC. :) It might seem stupid, but oh well. So this will be an **UlquiorraxTatsuki** story. Odd, yes, but give it a try, yes? Of course :)

**Prologue**

If anybody asks, it was my lil' bro's fault. Entirely. Cause.. it kinda was! … sorta kinda… sorta kinda maybe. … okay, maybe almost, but who's gonna know the truth? Besides, I'm not the one who introduced to me Karakura Online Chatroom.

Yeah I know how lame it sounds. That's partially why everybody at my high school laughs at it. But wow, it's so fun. That must've came out weird, coming from me.

Grrrr… I _should_ explain myself shouldn't I? I was being a good big sister and handing my lil' bro a cookie, and he was nice and polite about it right? Wrong. Stupid twerp literally kicked me out. Naturally, I barged back in to see what he was doing. I saw the chatroom. I saw it! And do you know what I did? I laughed at him. I personally had never tried it yet, but I laughed at him because everybody at my school said it was lame.

Yeah I know, me? Following the crowd? Well.. this is just a special case.

I made a bet with him. He bet me 20 bucks that I would go on and _have fun_. Haha right? Haha? … No haha. I agreed, so I purposely made an account to prove him wrong and to open his eyes to see how lame it actually was.

Well, now that I think back on it, it was quite a nice system. The chatroom was only made for Karakura citizens. Only. You'd type in all your information, and if your information was correct, your ID would show. This of course would be private, and another person could only see if you allowed them to. They give you a PIN code that is shown at all times when you're on so people can know if they've talked to you before. You have a username that you can change whenever you want. Just as long as your PIN code was still there.

There're games, prizes, blog sites and a lot of other damn cool stuff. I know I'm being very general right now, but I'm sure you get the picture. And the best part is that there's a search filter so you can talk to people your own age. Not anybody younger though. This isn't a pedophile chatroom mind you. And if you really want to talk to somebody younger, like say someone like family, you have to send a Private Message to the person, telling who you are.

And guess what? No fake identities, everything is 100 percent … umm… what was the word? Autopsy? Anatomy? Au.. Authentic!

Yeah yeah, you probably think I'm some sort of freak, talking about a super cool chatroom. Well, that's just how it all works. Now, I'm just getting to the good part!

**Chapter 1**

"What? The trip is cancelled?" a girl with long orange hair gasped in surprise.

Meet my very best friend. Yep, even better friends then that freak Ichigo. Her name is Inoue Orihime. She's very shy, and subtle… and.. naïve.. and… well… kinda clueless. Don't get me wrong! She's not one of those air headed cheerleaders who're stuck up and such. No way. I'd never be best friends with that type of kid. She's kind and selfless. Although.. don't tell her, but she _is_ a bit air headed and clueless.. but she's _very_ nice. And if I see anybody giving her problems, than I'll _personally_ beat you up.

And if you haven't taken the hint yet, I'm Tatsuki btw. Yeah, now that that's all settled, I looked up at the notice bored where the notice was held up.

"Hrmm, so it is.." I said. I was actually not that sad. Now I wont miss any karate classes.. not to mention that I wouldn't have to part from my beloved computer. Oh yeah, about the bet with my brother… I owe him. :(

…. You notice the emoticon? Haha, it's just habit now. Too much chatting.. same w/ the acronyms.. shortcuts.. etc. :) ….. yeah.. just another random thought… :D

"Aweee" Orihime pouted. "I was really looking forward to that trip!"

"Oh well." I walked away boredly. Nobody knew about me and the chatroom, and I plan it to stay that way.

"Tatsuki-chan! Aren't you disappointed?" Orihime walked with her.

"Meh, I don't really care. If I go, yay. If I don't, oh well, I wont have to miss any karate classes."

"You're so dull Tatsuki-chan."

We entered the caf. (short for cafeteria if you're wondering.) and like usual, we saw the largely divided groups in the area.

The table that probably standed out the most is probably the art kids. They were a big group, so they had to separate into 3 tables. The first table were the theatre/drama kids. They're the ones who aren't too bad. Just a little stuck up and snobby. The second table were the kids that paint and draw. Mostly paint though. They show their "artistic" style by what they wear. In other words.. they painted their clothes. … Yeah I know. And the third table, I'm not sure if they should be classified as art kids. I guess what they did kinda related to theatre. They were mostly ventriloquists and mimes. Nice? Hrmm.. not too sure myself.

Closely related to the art kids are the emos. Not to be too discriminating.. but.. they creep me out a lot. All the make up, and the way they dress. Okay, I don't mind the way they dress… in fact, I kind of like it. But it's just the way they talk. Creeps me out.. a LOT!

Another group that stands out would probably be who I call the "Fighting" kids. Lame name, but it's not only me who says it…. Trust me. But anyways, rumors go around about these kids saying that they do drugs and have guns. The school itself however already has a good group of drugees.. but.. hrm.. the weapons kind of scare me.

Hrmm.. Who else do we have? Ah yes! The nerds and the geeks. They themselves take up 4 tables. They have all the sci-fi guys, the computer geeks (JUST BECAUSE I GO ON THE CHATROOM DOES NOT MAKE ME A COMPUTER GEEK…. Just a thought…) , the smarty pants, the … err…. Kids who play the DS, gameboy.. and people who bring their gamecube to school.. and the um… err… kids who cant really do anything.

Okay, so I'll just cut to the chase, because they're so many groups in the school, that I'm not gonna bother naming them all. I just hope you get the picture. The two I'm about to talk about now are what really matters here.

First, I'll tell you about my group. I know since it's coming from me, I sound cocky.. but we're the "Popular" group. The school has another group for the Jocks and the Cheerleaders.. but we have some of them in our group too.. So there's another connection for ya! We own only 2 tables however. The main group sits on one table, and some of the jocks and cheerleaders in our group sit on the other.. since.. well.. they're cool and all but.. I unno.. they just don't really fit with us. /

Since it's my table, I'll tell you who sits in it. There's me, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Ikkaku, (sometimes Yumichika, who also belongs in the drama/theatre group) , Ishida (also belongs to the err… geek/nerd group.. but he usually stays with us most of the time) and Chad. I know eh? The guy to girl ratio is totally whacked. I mean.. sometimes we _do_ have some other girls, but.. meh.. I don't like them _that_ much. There's Hiyori, who is kinda cool.. but she and Shinji only hangs out with us once in a while.

Then… there's our relative group.. who we recently haven't been getting along with. The "cool" group. You must think that "cool" and "popular" should be the same right? Well I hate to blow it to you, but you're wrong. Sure, we influence eachother. Like if the cool kids like some stuff, than it automatically becomes cool and _popular_. See the relation? And if things become _popular_, the cool kids have to be in on it too, or they wouldn't be cool well… cause majority wins right?

Unlike us, who sometimes let other groups join in, they don't let any outsiders in. That's why WE are the "popular" kids who everybody likes.. while they are "cool" (sometimes snotty) who other kids don't like very much. Most kids like them… but not all. And they have this strange alliance with a couple of teachers too actually, now that I think about it. The alias for the "cool" groups was the Espada. Weird name if you ask me. It sounds like some cult. O.o … All of these people in the group are great martial artists.. or to put it plainly, they are _excellent _(egg salad.. haha… get it? No? ok.) fighters. Like actually. No joke.

Sure we have a couple of good fighters too.. but apparently, we're too feeling and moralistic to be in there little group, which kind of pisses me off actually. In that group, they have, Stark, Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Noitora, Grimmjaw, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero and Yammy. I actually don't think that's their real names. It's so.. weird. I think it's just an alias.. Note: I think.

Like I mentioned before, lately, we haven't been getting along very well. Usually, we'd just mind our own business. But our Ichigo, and their Grimmjaw are always bickering. Renji and Ikkaku usually back Ichigo up, and then Yammy and Noitora get kinda irritated and angry. Hitsugaya, Ishida and Chad usually try to calm everybody down. But then that Szayel, Halibel and Zommari retort back to them, and start to have a fit. Us girls, Neliel (not that she's not a girl), Ulquiorra and Stark usually just sit back. In our group, we usually just try to stay out of it while Stark is just lazy, Ulquiorra doesn't bother to do anything about it, though when it gets rough, he finds a way to stop it, and Neliel.. well I think it's because she just doesn't like it. /

Well, that's just how it usually goes.

Orihime and I walk up to our table. But to do that, we have to walk by the "cool" table. Well, as we walk by, the feminine dude, Noitora, just _has_ to start something. You know what he did? He was sitting on the side, and when we walked by him, he ran his hand up Orihime's thigh. Ugh, what a freak. Like actually. That made me pissed off bad.

Orihime, being shy, she didn't know what to do and got nervous. I whacked the guy's arm away. "Yo, buddy!" I said to him. "Keep your filthy hands off of my friend."

And do you know what that asdkfjaksjd;fkajs freak did? He did his stupid sick grin.

"Tch, what if I don't karate chick? You gonna do a karate chop on me?" he sneered.

I glared at him _very _intensely. "I don't think that'd suffice buddy." I got closer to him to be more intimidating. Nobody can do that to me, Rukia or Orihime. That just sickens me. "I'd hunt you down and burn you. Then, when you're dust, I'll get a mouse to eat you, so when people asked how you went, I can say that you were eaten by a mouse."

Yeah, I admit I'm can be menacing, but I probably cant pull something like that off.. especially to Noitora, who is very strong… _very._

"Very scary." He nodded as he ate his lunch. "But what if I kill you first huh?"

I gave him a disgusted look. "Don't talk when you're eating…." I was cut off by Stark.

"That's what I tell him." He nodded to me.

Stark was okay. He was kinda.. flirty.. meh.. but he doesn't act on it too much.

"And what I'd do? Meh.. if you kill me, I'll find a way to bring you down with me." I gave him my best smirk.

"Hrmm.. interesting." He said. But he wasn't looking at me when he was talking.. Okay, he was, but not my face. The creep was checking out my legs. He even had the nerve to lift up my skirt uniform up a bit.

"Very nice legs." He added. "I'm surprised, for a sport girl, you don't have that many scrapes.

I slapped him.. hard. I was actually very proud of myself. It wasn't like a weak "schhhmackk" it was more like a, "SCHBAAAAAMM!" .. I guess that sounds more like a punch though. …Hrm.. Maybe it _was_ a punch.

"Do you _want_ me to rip off your balls?"

Noitora didn't give any sign that the punch actually hurt, but everybody there knew it did.

"No, but I want you to suck them." He had his sickly grin on again.

I was gonna retort, but Ichigo came swooping in.

"Yo, everything okay here?" he was addressing everybody there, but he was also glaring at Grimmjaw.

Noitora's expression relaxed into his sly face. "Everything is fine here isn't boys? .. and girls…" His table slightly agreed.. or rather didn't give any indication whatsoever.

"Yep, okay here." He smiled again.

"Well then I'll guess we'll be going then." Ichigo dragged both me and Orihime back to our table.

"So what _really_ happened there?" Ichigo frowned at us.

I was actually gonna start freaking, but Orihime gave me a look that totally said, "don'.anything" And then, I just replied, "Nothing much."

* * *

Boredly, I stalked to my table. Pathetic freaks. I want them to leave, but the lame females would not stop stalking me. Stupid. It was like this for all the "Espada" members.

I forcibly pushed Aaronierro down the table with an arm so I could sit down. Across from me was Noitora, and I noticed his cheekbone was getting red, obviously from some sort of hit. I looked down the table to see Grimmjaw, Zommari and Yammy laughing and teasing him about it. Tch, waste of time and energy. I didn't ask about it though. If it was important, the other members would've told me. Besides.. I'm not pathetic. I don't find it entertaining about a stupid hit. It's.. naïve and stupid.

I peered down the room and saw the "Popular" table. They were laughing and joking with eachother. I gave them a disgusted look, not that they noticed. It's disgraceful for them to be our relative group. It's very cliché but, having fun is so outdated.

"Yo Ulquiorra," I heard Stark talking to me. Was that Stark? Whatever. I don't care. Wait.. something about.. a chatroom?

"What?" I gave him an intense stare, but he was really the only one who had absolutely no affect on it.

"I said if you heard about this Karakura Online Chatroom."

For once, and God knows why, I was actually interested in something as stupid as that. "What is it?"

".. err.. a chatroom?"

I didn't sigh, but I probably gave a small hint of one on my face. "No shit."

"Well, anyways, it's supposedly lame, but some people say it's not as bad as it sounds. … Well, the geeks say it anyways." He chuckled.

"Your point?" Stark always talked about pointless things. Like how his orange is orange. Bottom line is that I don't care.

"Well I don't know, just thinking that if I'm bored I might try it out." He stretched.

"Hn." And that was the end of that conversation. A waste of breath really.

After lunch, I closed my locker, shoved my hands in my pocket and walked off to class. I was slightly relieved how the hall was empty. I don't really feel like going to class. It's not like I actually learn anything. My grades are top, no matter if I go or not. But I still found myself strangely in front of my class. As long as I'm here, I might as go in.

I slammed the door open for no particular reason. I just did.

"Ah yes, Mr. Schiffer, how nice of you for being late. Again."

"Hn." I didn't care. Whatever. Aizen can do whatever he wants. I saw him smirk. He didn't give me a late slip. Not that I was complaining.. I'd have to go to the office for a while if he did.

Another student ran in the door, despite that I was blocking the entry. If I was any other fool in the Espada, I'd trip and fall. But obviously, I'm not like that. I was just pushed to the side, which was surprising, since it was a girl.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Aizen." The girl gasped out. She was running. Stupid. If she would've kept her cool, he probably would've not given her a late slip like he was doing now. Not that I cared in any way.

"Well Tatsuki, I think you'll learn your lesson next time." His voice bellowed.

The girl looked a bit downcast but took the slip anyways.

"Well, would the both of you sit down at the back then." Aizen said as he stood up.

We both glanced at the science table at the back. Oh joy, I have to sit with her. I recognized her from the "Popular" crowd. The martial arts girl? Wonderful. I would've settled for a geek instead of her.

"Now that we are all settled in, get your homework from last night out ready to hand in." Aizen said, a little bored. "Today we're learning about Polynomials. Joy."

What was that irritating sound? A fly? No. It was definitely the girl. Was she trying to get his attention? I gave her an intense stare like I did to Stark. "What?"

Unlike Stark however, she did give a reaction. But unlike the other Espada members, she didn't shudder either.

"Took you long enough." She _glared_ at me.

Who glares at me? Nobody. Not that I could think of.

"Did you finish the homework?"

"What homework?' I stared boredly.

"So that's a no…"

"Hn."

"Hm what?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"That's irritating."

"Hn."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Tatsuki." A sharp voice called out to her.

"I like how you're trying to win Ulquiorra's heart but you're just gonna have to do that after class." Aizen smirked at her.

"Sorry sir." She frowned, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she scurried to finish her homework

"Alright.. so.. on with the lesson,"

The class droned on. Sure, Aizen, along with some other teachers _did_ favour the Espada, but it's not like the "popular" crowd didn't have a few teachers in their favour too. Like his science teacher, Urahara, who liked to humiliate not only students in general, but the Espada in particular. Not that he really cared. His stupid jokes had no effect on him and some other members, but certainly had an effect on a particular espada. Tch.. (I'm talking about Grimmjaw.)

And at the end of the class, I told Aizen I was busy, and he let me pass without any demerits. The girl however, (Tatsuki was it?) was scolded for the messy numbers scrawled across the page. I swear, if I was a fool, I'd scream "Yay me" (but I'm not).

When I got home, I immediately grew bored. Homework? That didn't really matter. The things for the classes that I actually have to work for were all done. I stared at my computer screen and recalled the conversation I had with Stark at lunch. The chatroom?

Tch.. what if it was lame? That would be a total waste of time. But I _did_ say "if". I ended up searching on google, "Karakura Chatroom" and I made an account.

I had to admit. It was slightly amazing and sort of weird that they found my whole profile by my postal code. I had to make up a username. What though? It couldn't be anything to obvious, or if it was really lame, people would recognize me and I would never hear the end of it from Grimmjaw.

But I'll play it on the safe side. I'll make it sound like Grimmjaw. What would he do? Ugh, I cant believe that I actually asked myself that. Hrm.. probably something like "sexmeup666". I wrinkled my nose. I would never go by that name.

I pondered a little more and somehow thought about the Fighter Group at our school. Weapons and drugs? Tch… I guess I'll just sound like them. How about EcstasyBlade? .. Sounds kind of cheesy, but whatever, it's good enough.

_(4:02pm)EcstasyBlade has now logged on._

I waited for a very long time. Oh wait.. it's only 4:03. Joy. So much for chatroom, nobody's talking. A window popped up on my screen.

_Do you want to fully exercise the_

_experience of Karakura Online Chatroom?_

_Then you'll have to start the chat!_

_Have fun!_

I sighed. Oh well, it's not like anybody here knows me. I looked at the list of people that were my age, and I found an interesting username. I clicked on it.

_EcstasyBlade says: Hi._

* * *

Surprisingly, I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

* * *

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Hello._

_EcstasyBlade says: Interesting name._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: :) I know._

_EcstasyBlade says: Care to explain?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: This fag at school tried to feel me up, and was looking at me weirdly. Need I say anymore?_

_EcstasyBlade says: Tch, reminds me of someone._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Who? A friend? _

_EcstasyBlade says: Not really. More of an acquaintance. Really annoying._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Nice. I __**will**__ rip off his balls tomorrow though._

_EcstasyBlade: And you didn't do it today because….?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: haha, my actual __**friend**_who's _**annoying**__interrupted me._

_EcstasyBlade: That's too bad.._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: tell me about it. So, what does your name mean?_

* * *

I thought for a moment. I'll just pretend I'm one of those macho freaks.

* * *

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: hello?_

_EcstasyBlade says: sorry. But, it's just something I'm into._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: What? There's a drug that's a blade?_

_EcstasyBlade says: no. I do drugs._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: really? Adsjfkl;! You're around the same age as me aren't you?_

_EcstasyBlade says: asdfjkl;?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Oh,….. that's just my BS word. Bad words dont show up here.  
_

_EcstasyBlade says: I see. And what if I'm the same age as you? What difference does it make?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: I guess…_

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the conversation. I really didn't know what to say. I already said more than what I usually say, especially in reality. I guess when you're talking online, you become more forward and talkative.

* * *

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: I think you're lying._

_EcstasyBlade says: How so?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Just a feeling. It's the same with my annoying friend. It just feels weird when people are lying. It's like a gut feeling you know?_

_EcstasyBlade says: do you always trust this "gut feeling"?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: I guess so. It has never failed me before. Never._

_EcstasyBlade says: Then believe what you believe._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Okay. I believe that you don't do drugs, and you're acting like something you're not._

* * *

I was about to reply but some idiot joined the conversation. It irritated me how the girl could understand me so well, even if we are talking on a virtual chatroom.

* * *

_(6:07)SexWeed has joined the chatroom._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: asdfjkl;_

_SexWeed says: Hey babe, I was looking for you through all the rooms. Who's this you're talking to?_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Piss off buddy, you're annoying._

_SexWeed says: Chill babe, I don't mind if you flirt with anybody else on here, but calm down._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: asdfjkl;. Me calm down? You should give up and not waste the energy. I only talked to you because I didn't know what to do on here. And you know what? You're a freak. Leave me alone._

_SexWeed says: Haha funny. But if you want me, you don't have to play hard to get, you're too hot for that._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: wtf? One. You don't know how I look like and Two. I actually don't want to talk to you. Actually. And Three. Don't ever talk to me again._

_SexWeed says: Hey, I'm getting really irritated with you. I gave you my address, so just come already, we'll have lot's of fun._

_EcstasyBlade says: Yo fag, get the picture already, she doesn't like you, beat it._

_SexWeed says: and who are you that gives you the authority to boss me around, and into our affairs?_

_EcstasyBlade says: You're the one who came in the middle of our conversation first. And btw, she's my girlfriend._

_(6:30)Sexweed has left the chatroom_

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: ….. thanks._

_EcstasyBlade says: np_

_EcstasyBlade says: and you're half right I guess... I don't do drugs._

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: But if you don't do drugs.. then that really gives no reason for you to put up that username.. which means… you're pretending to be somebody else. Doesn't it?_

_EcstasyBlade says: maybe._

* * *

The girl is good. I cant believe she figured me out. Oh well, it's 7, time for dinner. I said my goodbye, and I was kind of surprised at what she said back.

_I'mGonnaRipYourBallsOffFag says: Okay,** ttyl**_

* * *

Okay, I guarantee you that the rest of the chapters **will not** be as long as this one. The only reason the first chapter was so long, because… it's the first chapter! I had to explain things.. plust the prologue. I guarantee you that the following chapters will not be as long as this one.

Please review. Even if you don't like the pairing, just review and say that you don't like it! That's good enough for me :P

Haha, okay then,

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

Haha, okay, so I reread the preview.. and wow. Lot's of mistakes.. you have no idea how many times I replaced the chapter.. yeah. I'll go back and edit some more later though :)

Other than the grammar, I think the first chapter was quite well written and I'm happy with that :) … that makes me excited.

Don't forget to review about how much you like the TatsukixUlquiorra pairing. :P

**Chapter 2**

"What? The trip is cancelled?" Ichigo cried out in disbelief.

Honestly, that guy is hopeless. But anyways, what we're talking about is the Fall Trip. It's like.. hrmm.. like a back to school opening trip. It might seem pointless to the adults, but almost everybody likes it. :P.. but I'd still miss my computer... and my martial arts classes

"Duh, didn't you read the notice board yesterday?"

He gave me the ...? Look. "Obviously not. I was really looking forward to that you know!"

"Well too bad." I shrugged, sipping my juice.

Rukia hit Ichigo on the head. "Idiot, you must have better things to do than mope." But I don't think he heard her. He.. (and I) were more concentrated on who was coming.

"Noitora…" I growled softly.

The freak came up to me and purred, much to my discomfort. I saw Ichigo across from me about to pounce at him but a sneering Grimmjaw held him down. "Hello again."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I readied my elbow so that if he tried anything, I would still have the advantage of killing his balls.

He of course didn't notice this, instead, he thought I was getting comfortable in his arms! Psht… dream on.

"That's right babe, get cozy." He purred into my ear. (That must've sound retarded... Well.. it actually did.)

At his ugly face so close to mine, I just couldn't take it anymore. Like actually, just when I realized he was talking to me with his slobbery mouth so close to my face, I was like "holy shit!". I turned around to face him and punched him in the balls. It could be just my imagination, but I swear I heard his balls drop.

"Holy mother fucker!" he swore. At that comment I couldn't help but laugh, Ichigo bursted out, crying, and I'm pretty sure I heard Inoue trying not to giggle.

"Learn your lesson yet fag?" I glared at him. I'm was always quite good at glaring... I think.

Noitora kept his pride by standing up straight, trying to ignore the searing pain. "As a matter of fact, no. I'll get you sooner or later. Just you wait." He stalked back to his table, with Grimmjaw who fingered us before he left.

"What freaks." Renji muttered.

"You can say that again." Rukia said, while eyeing the other table suspiciously.

But what I wondered was why he'd hit on me, when there was always Orihime around. Not that I preferred him to hit on her instead, but his hormones need to be put straight.

Unluckily, my _favourite_ teacher, Aizen, decided to pop in at the wrong time. He saw me hitting Noitora. Psht… hitting "his favourites" .. please. And guess what? I got a detention. Yay! … :(

To make matters worse, guess what class I have next? Math with Aizen.. AND the rude Espada kid. How fun. It's not like I was that great at math anyways. And today, I made sure that I was extra early. And did Aizen scold me for being too early? Why yes he did.

"Ah blahblahblahblah,do things wrong blahblahblahblahblah… go do things right blahblah.." Give me a break will you? Ugh.. makes me mad.

Well, as expected, I was there all alone (except for Aizen) at the corner of the classroom. I was so humiliated. Asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;.. Grr… Makes me wanna hit something.

And today, Ulquiorra came in late, and HE DIDN'T EVEN GET A DEMERIT ASASDFKJAKLSJDFKAJSKLDJFLK;ASJDLKFJLA;SDJFLKASJD;FLKJ! WTF? …. I cant wait till Biology.. ew wait.. I have that with Ulquiorra too. Oh well at least he's not my lab partner. We're doing dissecting today. It's gonna smell bad.

"Tatsuki." Aizen's sharp voice called out.

"Yes?"

"Answer this." He pointed to the overhead question.

"Shit." How am I supposed to know about Polynomials? Asdfjkl;. Yet again, Aizen was able to succeed in humiliating me. "I don't know sir."

He smirked. "Another detention again? Hrmm.. Fun!" he said in his fake sweet tone. I hate him I hate him I hate him.

Before Aizen dismissed the class, do you know what he said? He asked me to move up front so that I wouldn't rub off my dumbness on his prized student. Makes me wanna throw up. Is that even allowed for teachers to do that? I don't think so.. :( Oh well.. at least now I don't have to sit by the Espada. I think he's quite happy about it too. :D

Yay me, Biology is here. I love this class. Urahara is so funny haha! Suffer Ulquiorra SUFFER! Ahahaha! I swear that this class makes everything all better. (no.. just because I want him to suffer, DOES NOT mean I'm some sort of freak. :P)

Urahara walked in the class and announced in his ever so joyful voice. "Hoho, I have a new seating arrangement for you guys!" and trust me.. that was _really_ out of the blue.. :( .. and guessed who turned out to be my table buddy, and lab partner… Yay! Ishida… nope.. just kidding… the damn Espada. Grr… No not Noitora, Ulquiorra… (hey, that rhymed! … just another thought…)

I'm actually not sure which one I hate more… no wait.. I definitely hate Noitora more. :D.. definitely. So I guess it's not _that_ bad having Ulquiorra as a lab partner. Meh.

We got everything else and dissected the baby pig. I saw this one cheerleader pretend to cry because she was pretending to be a mary sue. Ugh, those girls made me mad. It was really obvious what she was doing.. well.. only to most of the girls. To the guys, she was adorable. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stupid." I muttered under my breath.

"Somebody's jealous."

I looked up to my lab partner and frowned. "I'm not jealous buddy." He's stupid too.

He gave what looked like a smirk. I couldn't really tell. "You're jealous how the guys are pawning over the girl, who's plan wasn't that good in the first place."

I glared at him. I didn't say anything too mean. Instead, I displayed my anger by poking my stick randomly inside the poor pig. "I'm not jealous, I'm dumbfounded at how stupid guys are.. including you."

His expression didn't change.. not like it ever did anyways. "Then why are you angry? You're killing it." He gestured to the dissection project.

"It's already dead!" I exclaimed. "And I'm not angry! I'm talking very happily, just because the girl got her way!" I gave him a big smile. I knew I was kind of acting like Orihime right now.. but I just wanted to prove him wrong! I was _so_ not jealous! You know me! I _dont get_ jealous over guys.

"If you say so" He smirked. I knew he was toying with me. But he made me really mad. Now that I think back on it, that's the most I've ever heard Ulquiorra say. Very strange.. and weird.

Right then and there, the cheerleader linked arms with Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorraaaa! Isn't it so sad to see the poor pigs dissected?" she pouted for him.

I stiffled a laugh. It was so funny to see Ulquiorra's face. It was like.. a mixture of frowning, looking down and being annoyed... HAHA it was really funny... actually.

"Not really." He changed the tone of his voice from when he was talking to me. "It's even sadder to see you being so desperate."

It was sort of funny seeing him talking to her like that too. It was meant to be in a retorting tone.. but he said it like he was bored.. Ulquiorra was funny in a _very_ annoying way.

The girl pretended not to hear him though and continued to lean on his shoulder. I could see that the Espada was very annoyed.

"Hoho, my students, time to clean up. Dont forget to wrap up your piglet tightly so you can continue on it tomorrow!" Urahara appeared out of no where.

At this, Ulquiorra calmly walked toward the saran wrap. The unknowing cheerleader literally fell on the floor. I smirked. This was a funny class. I picked up the utensils and went to where Ulquiorra was. "I told you Urahara makes everything better."

"What do you mean?" he said emotionlessly.

"Well, for one thing, the class is over, and now Kiomi isn't bothering you anymore." I grinned. Ulquiorra wasn't that bad. Annoying, but.. yeah.. just annoying...

"Hn."

"Tch." I mimicked him.

"Pft."

"Umm... err. Is there anymore expressions?"

"Psht." He walked away.

I seriously couldn't help but laugh. The other kids probably thought I was some kind of retard. Oh well.. screw the other kids.

After school, I made my way to detention hall. Joy. I peered into the room. Great. A lot of Espada's were there.. including Noitora. Ugh. That kid makes me mad. (yeah I'm stating the obvious.) Other then them, there were also quite a few jocks, cheerleaders, snobby girls, and... yeah! The worst part was that there were no people from my group. Unfortunately.. I found every single one of them unpleasant. Except maybe for Stark, so I sat next to him with Noitora on his other side. He gave me a nod, but that was it. That lazy ass was too lazy to speak. ...

"Well well, we have quite a few people here today." Ichimaru smiled slyly. He took attendance and gave us an assignment. He wasn't the best person to keep watch of bad students so he just told us to write and then he slept. Yeah... I mean.. he told us to write. Not on anything in general.

I looked at Stark's paper. It was blank, and he was sleeping. I secretly glance at Noitora's paper. He was just drawing boobies, and naked girls. Tch. Typical. I couldn't see the rest of the Espada's papers, because they were too far away.

A chair pulled up right beside me. "Ulquiorra." I said in surprise.

"Hn."

* * *

I knew what to do. I just didn't want to do it. Writing? Waste of energy. I drew a big X on the paper.. which should suffice.. since it _was_ Ichimaru anyways. I slightly glanced at the girl's paper. Tch. She was actually writing. But I _didn't care. _Talking to her today in Science was a waste of breath too. And dont get me started about Math. Again, if I was a fool, I'd scream, "Whoop-ee" about changing seats, but look what happened in Science.

I noticed the freak, Grimmjaw, coming up to me. "Yo, tear-face, what'd you write?"

I glared at him when he took my sheet without permission. Oh well. It's not like anything was important on there.

"Tch, lazy ass."

The girl spoke up. "What are you trying to do _Grimmy_? Trying to get a higher mark then him in detention?"

I expected the nitwit to glare at the girl but he didn't. He smirked.

"Why, it's _Tatsu_ in detention. Who would've guessed? And there's nothing wrong about me seeing what he wrote down." He smirked wider. "And we're not the ones actually writing."

I frowned a bit. Tatsu was such a bad nickname for her. I rather call her _girl_. ... and for the record, I _dont_ care about him or her.

But to my surprise again, the girl didn't act violent or anything. She smiled.

"Just because I'm moralistic, doesn't mean I dont get into detention."

"Yeah.. the thing today was quite funny."

"I know."

Whatever, what they were talking about was confusing me. So it was better if I aired them out. (Note: I did this now)

I got home and found myself bored like yesterday. I debated if I should go back on the chatroom again. On one hand, the conversation yesterday wasn't _that_ bad. But on the otherhand... ... .. yeah. I'll go on. Nobody will know who I am anyways.

* * *

_(4:19pm) EcstasyBlade has now logged on_

* * *

I looked for the same girl from yesterday again, but I couldn't find her username. Was she not on? I didn't bother writing her code down yesterday. Oh well.. there are a lot of other choices of people to talk to.

... Only nerds though. "StarWarsFreak", "ScandovonianElf", "Priestess666", ... They dont sound too interesting...

* * *

_Kgirl says: Hi again._

* * *

Was that the girl from yesterday? Hrmm...

* * *

_EcstasyBlade says: Hi. Are you "I'mGonnaRipOffYourBallsFag"?_

_Kgirl says: Yeah._

_EcstasyBlade says: Okay. What's up?_

_Kgirl says: Had a super bad day at school. Freaks and dorks who think they're cool._

_EcstasyBlade says: I see. Did you manage to rip off the fag's balls?_

_Kgirl says: Almost. I punched him there and I swear I heard them drop... but unfortunately, they didn't :( The guy was lucky._

_EcstasyBlade says: Interesting._

_Kgirl says: And I had Math today. :(_

_EcstasyBlade says: Dont you have it everyday?_

_Kgirl says: Yeah. ... But it's still bad._

_EcstasyBlade says: Math is easy._

_Kgirl says: Not for me... we're doing Polynomials... I dont even know what they are!_

* * *

I froze a bit. Did this girl go to my school? ... If she did and managed to find out who I am, I'm dead. My class was doing Polynomials today... All the teachers teach on the same schedule.

* * *

_EcstasyBlade says: What's your teacher's name? _

Now it was the girl who paused.

_EcstasyBlade says: Hello?_

_EcstasyBlade says: ..._

_Kgirl says: Sorry. Why do you wanna know?_

_EcstasyBlade says: I'm just wondering. Maybe I know him... or her._

_Kgirl says: Do you think we go to the same school? ...? Are you doing Polynomials?_

_EcstasyBlade says: Maybe. But the schools in Karakura follow the same curriculum. _

_Kgirl says: What school do you go to?_

* * *

Crap. I dont know what to say to her. If she really did go to my school... and she knew who I was.. and then she blabbers her big mouth... Bad things will happen. _Bad._ I decided to play it safe.

_EcstasyBlade says: You tell me first._

_Kgirl says: No. You tell me first. I'm a girl. I dont give my information randomly to people. For example, the SexWeed dude. Besides, for all I know, you might be some stalker kid._

_EcstasyBlade says: Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I'm not vulnerable either. You tell me first._

_Kgirl says: No._

_EcstasyBlade says: Then I guess I'm not telling you. At all. ... Never ever._

_Kgirl says: ... Fine with me._

* * *

There was another gap of silence. This girl was frustrating me. I wish she would just tell me. If she did go to Karakura High, then I'll just log off. Wait.. she's saying something.

* * *

_Kgirl says: ... _

_Kgirl says: asdfjkl;_

_Kgirl says: Fine.. Karakura High. Now you tell me._

_(6:27pm)EcstasyBlade has logged off._

* * *

Yay! I finished.

A/N Question (please answer in reviews):

1. Is Tatsuki too OOC? Ulquiorra? (I stress that Ulquiorra "doesn't care")

2. Is Tatsuki marysue like?

3. Do you like the TatsukixUlquiorra pairing?

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
